


依赖 下（完结）

by zhixin1412



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixin1412/pseuds/zhixin1412
Summary: 希望所有lxs都过得美好。
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 7





	依赖 下（完结）

“啊，怎么今天学园祭一条爆炸性新闻都没有……”突然，器材室的门被推开，河野纯喜挂着相机出现在门口。他不可思议的看着眼前的场景，嘴巴张的很大，下意识的连连抱歉又关上了门。随后又大叫的打开，指着眼前的两个人，嘴里无法组成句子：“白岩学长，你们，他，谁……？”最后以一句长长的向上声调的“哎——“作为结尾。  
本田被这突如其来的乱入弄得有些惊慌，虽然他跟白岩已经整理好自己并把弄脏的垫子藏到一旁，可刚刚结束的犯罪现场还是让他有些无措。但白岩却一副处变不惊的样子，在纯喜新一轮尖叫还没有发出之前，走了过来，像前辈一样的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
”嘿，河野君。“  
看来他们认识。本田又拽了拽外套，打量了眼闯进来的男孩。男孩看起来岁数比他和白岩都要小，黑色的齐头帘微微斜分，眼神中有着惊吓下掩饰不住的俏皮和好奇，在制服的衬托下显得格外可爱。或许是谁家的淘气小少爷也不一定。本田这样想着。  
“学长……”纯喜怯怯的回答道。  
“还是没有素材吗？”白岩并没有想要解释器材室内过于午夜场的意思，而是指着纯喜挂在胸前的相机，用前辈的语气关心的问道。  
“可说是呢。“纯喜叹了口气：”本以为今天会有些新闻可以出，结果……”他低头踢了一脚门框，表示自己的不甘心。  
“那今天的头条，由我来吧。”  
“学长，你不会在开玩笑吧！”纯喜惊讶而又疑惑地看着眼前的白岩，眼神中却是堆满了乞求般的目光。他虽然不知道这里发生了什么，但私立学校王子与红发V领男独处一室，相信就是本次学园祭的最大爆料。只要他稍作报道，就足以成为本年度新闻社最重大事件了。他想起还在办公室里一筹莫展的港人，不禁要为白岩的自我牺牲而落泪。  
“谢谢学长，我代表我们社团都感谢你。“纯喜向白岩深深鞠了一躬，本田简直要被这戏剧性的一幕逗得笑出声来。  
”那我要怕咯！”正当纯喜准备举起相机记录这一历史性时刻时候，白岩却一只手遮住了他的镜头。他向前一步，有些挑逗的勾了勾纯喜的下巴，悄声在他耳边道：“别急嘛，一会去后台等我。会比这个新闻更劲爆。”然后顺势又在纯喜的肩头捏了一下，惹得本田皱了皱眉。  
纯喜哪里有选择的余地，点头蒜泥般像是中了魔一样又鞠了一躬，向前辈表示感谢后乖乖向后台走去。  
“你说了什么？”本田疑惑的看着纯喜蹦蹦跳跳走远的身影。本以为这一次终于要跟白岩公布于众了，刚刚还好好打理了一下头发。  
“没什么。”白岩非常简短而又没有感情的回答，仿佛刚才和本田的翻云覆雨都不曾发生过一样。“接受一个采访，拯救一个社团而已。”白岩补充道。  
“你喜欢那孩子？”本田看着白岩嘴角的微笑问道。  
“是又怎么样？也不能总是喜欢红发大叔。”  
“但你们看起来更像是姐妹……”本田托着腮，一点都没有吃醋的意思。“我觉得他带上假发一定很好看。”  
“不要私自给别人加一些奇怪设定。”白岩嘟着嘴看着本田，后者默契的在他的唇上又是一吻。  
“有时候，真不知道你们这些私立学校的古怪做法。为什么大家都要投票让你去唱一首圣诞欢乐曲？”  
“但是我真的很喜欢这首歌。”白岩在本田的怀中笑了起来，就像是本田被捡起的那张手幅上一样，“就像是唱给你听吧。”

“嘿哟！”第二天，本田像是往常一样冲进舞蹈室。心情比以往都更加愉悦。  
“本田桑！”韩国人金熙天第一个叫出声来：“大丈夫？”  
本田一脸疑惑的看着他，不知道这是不是昨晚看了什么日本综艺而新学的段子。他努力在思考接下去的梗，但脑中的检索一无所获。  
“中国俗语说得好：人生要想过得去，生活总要添点绿。”大泽一脸意味深长的给了本田一个拥抱，然后假装擦着泪痕。  
“喂喂喂，你们今天这是怎么了？昨天我不在，庆功宴上一起吃了什么坏东西吗？”本田环绕一下四周：“怎么没见奖？”  
“没在的可不止他。他估计没心情来练习，拉着安藤进小黑屋吧。”佐野把一份报纸扔在了本田的手上，努了努鼻子：“今日份隔壁私立高中的校刊，早就被抢光了。感谢我给你备了一份。”他本来还有几句安慰的话，但话到嘴边，却觉得并没有什么必要。  
本田疑惑的拿起报纸，一股热血便冲上头颅。整页的报纸头版赫然刊登着一张照片，上面的两个人本田都再熟悉不过：白岩暧昧的搭着安藤的肩，两个人对着镜头摆出V的手势。安藤穿着昨天舞台上的黑色透视装，在镜头下显得健美而健硕，白岩依旧是那件灰色西装外套和红色的高领毛衣，对比之下意外的小巧可人。标题是：王子反叛只为校外黑船工？双方称仅为朋友。  
“兄弟，想开点。”大泽又过来拍拍本田的背，持续性的表示关怀。“一张照片嘛，代表不了什么嘛！”  
“这，谁拍的？”本田没有理会大泽的安慰，他知道这家伙只是在拿自己打趣而已。  
“这照片嘛？是我。”金熙天咬着小鱿鱼，乖巧的举起了手，一脸无辜：“昨天这个好看的男孩说要和安藤拍照，我就帮忙啦。那时候，你好像已经走了。”  
“Ruki！”本田气急败坏的喊了一声，冲了出去。这位公主的报复心到底什么时候能收敛一些。  
佐野看着逐渐跑走的本田，又想起还未出现但肯定不会出现的安藤和与那城，摇了摇头：“看来今天的练习只有我们几个了。”然后开始了准备活动。  
大泽站在佐野身后托着腮，看着他的蓝发随着压腿的动作忽上忽下，突然开口：“为什么不告诉他呢？”  
“告诉什么？”佐野回过头，好像没有听懂大泽的疑问。  
“你要回山梨的事儿，休学的事儿，还有佐野你的心情的事儿…”大泽挠了挠头，不知道这样全盘托出的疑问是好是坏。  
“只是单纯觉得没必要吧。”佐野轻描淡写的说：“白岩转学时候，本田表面上每天嬉皮笑脸的去白岩的私立高中晃悠，接他回家，实际上却消沉了很久。没事儿就跑去跟隔壁校的小黑龙约架，找假ID去买酒。“佐野停了停，拉了拉护腕：”虽然我的离开他或许并不在意，但我想至少别让他烦心。”  
“佐野真是个温柔的人呢。”大泽有些不忍心把这故事听完。  
“那大泽呢，总是嘻嘻哈哈的大泽的愿望是什么呢？”  
大泽被这突如其来的反问弄得有些微怔。但马上笑嘻嘻的双手合十，扭着身子，估计把声线弄细：“大泽わあ，大泽希望身边的人都开心快乐。”  
佐野噗嗤一下笑了出来。“谁让你学Hico。”然后两个人哈哈大笑起来，或许享受当下的快乐是对他们最好的奖励了。  
“怎么了怎么了？”金同学看着气氛融洽的佐野和大泽，好奇的靠了过来。“所以本田君又去哪了？”  
“他啊，估计去找自己的公主要一个公道吧。”佐野笑着，召集大家开始了练习。

“阿嚏！”Ruki在教室里打了一声喷嚏，前后几个女生关切的望着他，他礼貌地摇摇手表示抱歉。他托着腮，有些百无聊赖的望着窗外：刚刚的喷嚏会不会是安藤在埋怨自己把照片卖给了校刊呢？昨天自己真的是生气了，才会做一个小小的报复而已。  
“阿嚏！”安藤在操场上打了一声喷嚏，这已经是他围着学校跑的第五圈了。“既然那么多精力，不如释放一下”，奖轻描淡写的把夏季的运动服递给了安藤，后者没有任何辩驳的开始了奔跑。他当时或许不应该听那个叫白岩的话，拍下照片，即使他有一些吃醋，或许应该跟本田约一次掰手腕就好了。  
“阿嚏！”奖在二楼医务室打了一声喷嚏，手中杯子里的蒸汽熏了下他的鼻子，校刊头版在旁边的桌子上摊开着。他看着窗外红着鼻子依旧速度不减的安藤，无奈的摇着头：这傻子什么时候能不这么筋肉！然后心想再多跑一圈，再多跑一圈就让他回来好了，姜茶马上就要煮开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望所有lxs都过得美好。


End file.
